Kombat in the Kingdom
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Scorpion was defeated by Sub-Zero, but before the Fatality was dealt, he was mysteriously transported to Enchancia. After waking up and defending the castle from an attack, Sofia begins to gain his trust, but Scorpion believes that he does not belong there. I do not own anything featured.
1. Chapter 1

***Daisy, Obi-Wan, Kenny, and I are in the middle of a video call. Mason and Cyborg walk in.***

**Cyborg: Archer. How's the move coming along?**

**Me: Well, my family and I got most of our stuff in the storage and we just checked into our hotel.**

**Obi-Wan: Well, we hope you get back soon.**

**Me: I will, Kenobi. Oh, before I forget, I have a whole new story idea. I'm about to get started on it whenever I could.**

**Daisy: That sounds cool.**

**Kenny: I totally agree.**

**Mason: Same here. I guess we better get going now.**

**Me: Of course. I'll see you guys when I get back. *Everyone starts to leave. Daisy turns to face me and winks at me* Even while I'm gone this long, some things never change. You readers enjoy this chapter. *call ends***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Sofia the First.**

* * *

Kombat in the Kingdom

Chapter 1: Awakening

In a coliseum under a blazing sun, a ninja clad in yellow with chalk white eyes and twin swords on his back and a kunai attached to his belt was fighting another ninja clad in blue with a dragon medallion on the right side of his chest. The yellow clad ninja threw his kunai at the blue ninja, but he formed an ice sword in his hand and deflected it. He froze the yellow ninja and kicked him right onto his back. He turns his head to face Emperor Shao Kahn, who wore a skull-like helmet, spiked shoulder pads with similar knee pads and gauntlets, and a skull medallion embedded in intersecting straps across his chest.

"What are you waiting for? Finish Him!" Shao Kahn shouted. The blue-clad ninja created another sword and raised it into the air. Before he dealt the finishing blow, there was a blinding light. When the light faded away, the yellow-clad ninja had vanished.

"What?" The blue-clad ninja complained.

"What just happened?" Shao Kahn asked. The blue ninja became angry with this and left the coliseum. The yellow ninja woke up and finds that he was in a forest. He was weak from his injuries and before he passed out, he saw a small figure approach him.

* * *

Hours later…

"Are you sure you saw him in the forest?" a voice asked.

"I'm telling you, he was badly wounded. I wanted to get to school, but I can't just abandon him." Another voice answered. That voice sounded female.

"From the looks of his injuries, it seems you did the right thing bringing him here." The first voice said. Then, the yellow ninja woke up with a groan. The two people turn around to see him wake up. He turns his head to see two people. The first was a grown man wearing a white overcoat over a green polo shirt with a single yellow stripe and tan pants. The other was a 7-year-old girl with auburn hair wearing a pearl-lined lavender gown and a bright purple amulet with a white border.

"Wh-what happened?" the yellow ninja asked.

"Well, you were in the forest with some very bad injuries. You were lucky this young princess here found you and brought you here." The man said. The yellow ninja got up and bowed to the young girl.

"It is a privilege to meet you, princess. I am Hanzo Hasashi of the Shirai Ryu clan, but I am better known as Scorpion." Scorpion introduced himself as he stood up.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Scorpion. My name is Sofia." Sofia introduced herself.

"And I am Riley Santos, her royal doctor." Dr. Santos introduced himself. "What we want to ask you, Scorpion, is how did you come to Enchancia?"

"Enchancia? That's what this place is called?" Scorpion asked, looking around. Dr. Santos and Sofia nod. Scorpion reached into his back and finds that his swords were gone. "Where are my swords?!"

"Oh, yeah. Your swords are in the armory." Dr. Santos answered.

"Take me there, now." Scorpion demanded.

"I'll take you there." Sofia said. Scorpion followed Sofia to the armory and finds his twin swords on a nearby table. He takes his swords and holsters them on his back. When he did, there was an explosion and dust flew down on them.

"What was that?!" Scorpion asked.

"The kingdom's under attack." Sofia said. She and Scorpion look outside and they find a group of knights approach the castle with cannons.

"Are those your knights?" Scorpion asked.

"No, they were sent from our rival kingdom." Sofia answered with a shake of her head. Then, Sofia's stepfather, King Roland II, stepped outside and approached the general of the hostile army.

"Stop this right now." King Roland demanded. Then, a knight shot him in the arm with his rifle.

"Dad!" Sofia screamed. Upon seeing that, Scorpion was angry. He leapt out of the window, took out his swords and driven one of them into the wall to slow his descent. King Roland slowly got up and glared at the general.

"Is this any way to greet another king?!" King Roland asked. "I demand that you leave my kingdom now!" Then, he was shot in the left leg. He kneels in pain.

"To Hell with your kingdom!" The general shouted as he pulled out a cutlass sword. He swings it at Roland, only to find it parried by two other blades. He finds that his attack was blocked by Scorpion.

(Battle Music: Mortal Kombat (2011) – Desert)

"No… To Hell with YOU!" Scorpion shouted as he pushed him off of his horse. The knights charged at Scorpion, but he was prepared for this. Scorpion charged at the army of knights and slashed down four of them with his swords. The knights pull out their own swords and fight the ninja. Two knights try to strike Scorpion, but he jumps into the air and kicks one of them in the head and stabs the other in the back. Four more surround him from all sides. Scorpion anticipates this and pulls out his kunai. It engulfs in flames and he spins it all around him, slashing the knights surrounding him. Another knight sneaks up behind him with a sword, but without looking, Scorpion stabbed him in the chest. After about twenty minutes, all of the knights, except for the general, were dead.

"W-w-what are you?" The general asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Scorpion answered. The general started to run from him, but Scorpion threw his kunai and it was driven into his back. "Come here!" He pulls the chain connected to the grip and the general was pulled towards him. Scorpion grabs his neck.

"W-w-what are you going to do to me?" The general asked in fear.

"Why are you attacking this kingdom?" Scorpion asked threateningly.

"Look, it wasn't my idea. He was the one who pulled the strings on this attack." The general confessed.

"Who?" Scorpion asked.

"We don't know. It was someone wearing a blue outfit and he had this strange medallion on him." The general answered in a panicked tone. Scorpion then recaps the events that occurred before being transported to the kingdom.

"That's all I need to hear from you." Scorpion said as he snapped his neck with his own hand and dropped him. Sofia came outside in time to see Scorpion with the entire army's lifeless bodies surrounding him.

"Unbelievable. He took down the entire army all on his own." Sofia said in surprise as Scorpion helped King Roland to his feet.

"That was amazing. Who are you?" King Roland asked.

"I am known by a lot of names, but you may only call me Scorpion." Scorpion said as he sheathed his swords.

"Well, Scorpion, I'd normally throw people in the dungeon for acts like that, but since you saved my kingdom, I'll make an exception." King Roland said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Scorpion said with a bow.

* * *

***Sofia, Amber, Kevin, and Derek are in the studio's game room playing doubles table tennis. The door opens and two familiar faces walk in with an unfamiliar one.***

**?: Excuse us. Is there anyone by the name Ghost Archer here?**

**Kevin: He's gone right now, but he'll be…**

***They look at them and see that it was Liu Kang and Raiden with a ninja clad in blue***

**Sofia: Liu Kang and Raiden?**

**Derek: What are you two doing here and who is that?**

**Raiden: Everyone, The ninja with us is Sub-Zero.**

**Kevin: That helps with one question, but that doesn't answer the other one.**

**Me: *appears on-screen* I invited them.**

**Amber: You did?**

**Me: That's right, Amber. You remember when Lindsey and Vanellope were kidnapped?**

**Amber: Oh yeah.**

**Me: What did I tell you? *doorbell goes off* I got to jet. My family and I brought some lunch. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

***After splitting up, Raven and I are in the west neighborhood looking for Krueger. After about 20 minutes, he sees a figure on the roof of a tall building.***

**Me: Up there. Raven, help me up there.**

***Raven grabs me by the wrists and carries me to the top. When we reach the top of the building, we see a man with third-degree burns all over his body wearing a red and dark green striped sweater, black trousers, and worn-out working boots. He also wore a pair of bladed brown gloves and a dark brown fedora***

**?: You must have a lot of nerve coming here.**

**Me: So you're Freddy Krueger.**

**Krueger: *turns around* The one and only.**

**Raven: So you're the one who terrorized Ryan in his dream.**

**Krueger: I'm the king of nightmares. It's what I do.**

**Me: Well, in that case, how about you take a vacation in Hell?!**

**Krueger: Bring it on!**

**Me: You asked for it. You readers enjoy this chapter while we deal with Krueger.**

* * *

Kombat in the Kingdom

Chapter 2: Encounter

In a circular field enveloped by cherry blossom petals, Sub-Zero runs in and encounters a man with shaggy black hair over a red headband wearing only black and red pants with a red sash bearing a gold dragon symbol and spiked gauntlets meditating in the center. Sub-Zero gives a bow upon his presence.

"Liu Kang, there is a problem." Sub-Zero said.

"What could it be?" Liu Kang asked as he got up and faced the cryokinetic ninja.

"It's about Scorpion." Sub-Zero answered.

"Don't you think he may have taken his vengeance too far?" Liu Kang asked.

"It's more than that. He's disappeared." Sub-Zero said.

"To where?" Liu Kang asked.

"Who knows? It would be too risky to pursue him without any knowledge of his current location." Sub-Zero said. Liu Kang then got a look of shock.

"Find a portal and go to that world. Once you do, find Scorpion and bring him here." Liu Kang said. Sub-Zero nodded and proceeded out of the academy.

* * *

Atop the castle in Enchancia, Scorpion is watching the fields along the horizon. His mind is wandering about. He's most likely thinking about why he was transported to this mysterious world. After about 30 minutes, he jumps off the castle and lands in the courtyard perfectly. He was about to leave until he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Scorpion!" a voice called out. Scorpion turns around to see Sofia with her stepsiblings meet with him.

"Princess Sofia." Scorpion greeted with a bow. "I believe these are your stepsiblings."

"Yeah. This is Princess Amber and Prince James." Sofia introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Scorpion." James greeted.

"Is this the ninja you saw defeating those knights yesterday?" Amber asked her stepsister.

"Mm-hmm. He was badly wounded when I found him before the attack, so I took him to the castle infirmary." Sofia explained.

"You have?" James asked. Sofia nods with a smile. Scorpion starts to hear a mysterious noise behind him and it starts to get closer towards Sofia.

"Look out!" Scorpion shouted as he pulls out one of his swords and deflects the projectile, which was a glowing green arrow.

"What was that?" James asked in wonder.

"That was a spirit arrow. There's only one shaman I know that conjures those." Scorpion explained as a man with shoulder length black hair wearing a Native American outfit wielding spiritual tomahawks walked into the field.

"I have found you, Scorpion." The shaman said.

"Why are you here for me, Nightwolf?" Scorpion asked.

"I have sensed that the spiritual balance has shifted. To restore the balance, I must return you to the Netherrealm." Nightwolf said.

"I like to see you try." Scorpion retorted. "You three need to go somewhere safe." The three royal children took cover behind a nearby tree as Scorpion got ready to fight.

(Battle Music: Mortal Kombat (2011) – Bell Tower)

Nightwolf begins by enveloping himself in green spirit energy and charging at Scorpion, but he vanishes in a puff of black smoke. Nightwolf looks around for him. Scorpion reappears above him and attempts to strike him with his sword but Nightwolf anticipates this and counters by summoning a blast of lightning.

"I underestimated you, shaman. Too bad I won't go down easy." Scorpion said.

"We'll see." Nightwolf replied. Scorpion took out his kunai and threw it at the shaman. He retaliates by surrounding himself in green spirit energy. The kunai strikes him but the projectile is sent back at Scorpion. He grabs it when it was inches to his face and sheathes it. They then engage in close range combat.

"Man, Scorpion is quite the fighter." James said in amazement.

"What did I tell you?" Sofia asked. Scorpion manages to knock Nightwolf onto his back. He pulls out his sword and raises it into the air.

"Any last words, shaman?" Scorpion threatened.

"Just one: Now!" Nightwolf shouted. Scorpion looks behind him and a blur knocks him unconscious. When he comes to one hour later, James and Amber are beside him.

"What happened? Where's Sofia?" Scorpion asked, looking around.

"I think you might want to take a look at this." James answered, handing the specter a note. He takes the note. It read:

_Scorpion,_

_My deepest apologies for doing this, but you do not belong in this world. The balance of your world has shifted because of your absence. Sending Nightwolf and Kabal to battle you, kidnap Princess Sofia and take her to our world is the only way you'll respond to this message. If you want her safe and sound, come to the Wu Shi Academy in Earthrealm, alone. You'll find the portal behind the castle._

_Sub-Zero._

"Sounds like a trap." James warned. Scorpion was angry now.

"This ends now." Scorpion said with anger. "Tell your father what happened. I'm going to Earthrealm to get her back." Scorpion ran to the very back of the castle and found the portal. He immediately went through and the portal closes.

* * *

***Freddy Krueger is kneeling in pain when Raven and I defeated him.***

**Me: I think you've done enough damage here, Krueger.**

**Freddy Krueger: Don't think you've won.**

**Raven: What are you talking about?**

***My wrist-com starts to emit static.***

**Me: This is Archer.**

**Dante: *signal garbled* Archer, are you there?**

**Me: What is it, Dante?**

**Dante: I think we're in trouble. There's- *connection is cut off***

**Me: Dante? Dante, answer me! What have you done with them?!**

**Freddy Krueger: Well, if you want to know, they're in the old factory southeast of here**

**Me: The old factory, huh? Well, we better get there if we want to find them. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

***I am talking to Anakin, Cole, and Drift via video call. Clio and Optimus Prime walk in with a grey-clad ninja, and three other people, one of which is blind.***

**Me: I welcome you, Cyrax, Kenshi, Smoke, and Stryker.**

**Stryker: Pleased to meet you.**

**Kenshi: Though it isn't face-to-face.**

**Cole: Why are they here?**

**Me: Well, along with Liu Kang, Raiden, Sub-Zero, and a few others, they will be featured in my sequel.**

**Optimus Prime (AOE): Interesting.**

**Me: *checks watch* Well, I better get to work. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kombat in the Kingdom

Chapter 3: Rematch

After commanding Amber and James to notify King Roland about Sofia's disappearance, Scorpion rushes to the rear of the castle to find the portal to his own world. Scorpion has a moment of clarity before crossing through the portal. After crossing, he finds himself in the Wu Shi Academy. After a moment of looking around, he encounters his greatest rival, Sub-Zero.

"So, you came." Sub-Zero said.

"Enough! Where is she?" Scorpion demanded. The cryokinetic responds by stepping to the side to reveal Sofia restrained by a pair of shackles made of ice.

"Scorpion! You came!" Sofia cried.

"Release her, now!" Scorpion ordered.

"No! You wanted her safe and here she is." Sub-Zero snapped. "I'll only release her if you defeat me in Kombat." He took his fighting stance.

"I've been waiting a long time to get my revenge. You shall pay for what you did!" Scorpion said to his rival as he took his fighting stance.

(Battle Music: Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance – Drum Arena, Dragon Fly, &amp; Palace Grounds)

Sub-Zero started off by firing an ice ball at the pyrokinetic, but Scorpion evades by disappearing in a puff of black smoke. He reappears behind him and sends a strong punch to his head. Sub-Zero retaliates with a slash from his ice sword, which shatters upon impact. Scorpion shakes off the attack and pulls out his twin swords. Sub-Zero forms another sword with his ice and the two ninjas engage in close range combat. Scorpion and Sub-Zero continuously exchange blows from one another until Scorpion catches his rival off-guard and knocks him onto his back. The cryokinetic attempts to get up, but Scorpion pins him to the ground.

"Release her immediately!" Scorpion demanded.

"Very well. I shall release her." Sub-Zero said in defeat as Scorpion let him get up, only to find Sofia missing. "She's gone!"

"What?!" Scorpion shouted with flames burning around him. "I come here to give that princess a safe return to her home world and this is what you give me?!"

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Sub-Zero asked.

"You were the one who brought her here in the first place." Scorpion said.

"You threaten me? Tread carefully." Sub-Zero retorted.

"Oh, I'll tread carefully, alright..." Scorpion said as he took his stance. "...over your grave!" Sub-Zero took his stance, but before they got the chance to fight once more, they heard an earsplitting shriek.

"That noise." Scorpion said. The two ninjas look towards the direction of the shriek to find Sofia being carried off by a familiar sorcerer in red.

"I applaud you for your honor, Scorpion. Too bad it must come with a price." The sorcerer said.

"What do you want with her, Shang Tsung?" Sub-Zero demanded.

"Well, nothing serious. I've been hearing rumors that a powerful amulet can give the wearer immeasurable powers based on the deeds they perform." Shang Tsung explained. "And it looks like I found its owner. Farewell." He opens a portal behind him and prepares to leave the area with Sofia in tow. He laughs menacingly.

"Help me, Scorpion!" Sofia cried as she was carried off through the portal by the sorcerer.

"No!" Scorpion yelled. He attempts to pursue the sorcerer, but the portal closes before he can get to him. With Sofia once again kidnapped, Scorpion roars with rage and his body is cloaked in flames.

"Scorpion." Sub-Zero said. Scorpion turns behind him to see his rival in front of another portal. The flames around his body die down.

"What do you want?" Scorpion asked his rival.

"I know you blame me for bringing Sofia here, but if we are to rescue her, we will need to form a temporary truce and work together." Sub-Zero said. Scorpion groans upon hearing that.

"Very well." Scorpion said with a defeated tone.

"I will remain here and notify the others about what happened. You return to the other world and find anyone that can help us." Sub-Zero commanded. Scorpion nods and travels through the portal.

* * *

Back in Enchancia, the royal family is awaiting Scorpion's arrival. After telling King Roland and Queen Miranda about Sofia's kidnapping, even Amber and James are nervous about what will happen. Ten minutes go by and a portal opens, revealing Scorpion.

"What happened? Where's Sofia?" King Roland asked with worry.

"It pains me to say this, but Princess Sofia has been kidnapped by a sorcerer by the name Shang Tsung." Scorpion explained. Hearing the news, Queen Miranda breaks into tears. James tries to comfort her. King Roland and Amber bow their heads in disappointment. "But do not worry. I will find a way to rescue her."

"Well, I hope you bring her back safe." King Roland said.

"I will." Scorpion replied. King Roland cracks a small smile after hearing that. "Now then, in order to rescue her, I will need to find some assistance."

"I'm not sure what kind of help you're looking for." King Roland said.

"That is why I am venturing into this world to find what I'm looking for." Scorpion said.

"I hope you find it and rescue my daughter." King Roland said.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty. I will do what it takes to find your daughter and bring her here safely." Scorpion reassured. King Roland gives a helpful nod upon hearing those words as Scorpion left the castle in search of assistance.

* * *

***Stryker and Smoke are with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan in the lockdown room, where many of the criminals we caught are locked up***

**Smoke: So this is where all of the criminals are locked up.**

**Obi-Wan: That's right. We managed to apprehend Deathstroke and Bane yesterday.**

**Stryker: I heard about what happened in the dream world from Raiden.**

**Me: *appears on-screen* Liking the place so far?**

**Stryker: At least the cells here are better than those at the old police station. Love the firing range, though.**

**Ahsoka: I'm glad you like it.**

**Anakin: So when will you be back?**

**Me: Well, I still have over a week left.**

**Obi-Wan: Oh, that reminds me. What kinds of sectors did you come up with for that tournament?**

**Me: Good question. North is the Ice Sector, South is the Ocean Sector, East is the Mountain Sector, and West is the Desert Sector. Guess I better get to work on it. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

***I am on my computer looking through the reviews I have received. That was when I hear something fly right behind me***

**Me: Who's there?**

***I take a nearby sword and assume a defensive stance. I notice a dark blue blur flash right in front of me. Elsa and Raven run in***

**Raven: What's going on?**

**Me: I think someone's here for me.**

**?: Indeed I am.**

***The three of us turn to the window and see a young, fair-skinned male with spiked blond hair and bright green eyes wearing a cobalt blue jumpsuit with a matching mask and headband. Strapped to his black belt was a rod with seven different gemstones and a sheathed katana blade***

**Me: *sighs* Don't you ever surprise me like that, Cobalt. I could've attacked you.**

**Cobalt: My apologies.**

**Elsa: Sorry, but who is this guy?**

**Me: Oh, I almost forgot. This is my STF OC, the Cobalt Warrior.**

**Cobalt: It's an honor to meet you.**

**Elsa: How did you come up with this?**

**Me: It was simply inspiration for Jake's OC, the Scarlett Warrior. Speaking of inspiration, I need to get this new chapter done. You readers enjoy it.**

* * *

Kombat in the Kingdom

Chapter 4: Scorpion &amp; the Cobalt Warrior

In the small village of Dunwitty, Scorpion is looking for anyone to assist him in his mission to rescue Princess Sofia from the treacherous sorcerer Shang Tsung. So far, his efforts have been in vain. However, during his search, he has been hearing rumors of a masked man clad in blue taking down robbers with a katana sword and a magical rod in the shadows of the night. He decided to look for this individual and ask for his assistance.

"Something tells me this is not going to be easy searching for a warrior in blue." Scorpion said to himself. Before he had the chance to search again, a dark blue blur flashed right past him. On instinct, he looks behind him in a defensive stance, but found that no one was behind him. That is, until he heard a voice.

"I take it you're Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu, right?" A voice asked. Scorpion hears it and turns back around about to draw one of his swords when he saw an unfamiliar face standing on top of a hut. He was a young light-skinned man with spiked blond hair and bright green eyes. His outfit consisted of a cobalt blue jumpsuit with matching headband and mask. He had a katana and a platinum rod decorated with seven different gemstones strapped to his black belt.

"Yes, I am." Scorpion answered, tightening his grip on the sword, ready to strike.

"Relax. I am not here to fight you." The warrior reassured. Scorpion releases his sword and crosses his arms.

"Why are you here?" Scorpion questioned, wanting some answers, which he got when the masked warrior handed him a hand mirror. It showed the events that occurred in Earthrealm after Scorpion's match against Sub-Zero.

"Let's simply say I'm here for the same reason as you are: To protect Princess Sofia. Shang Tsung most likely abducted her in order to tap into the powers of the Amulet of Avalor." The warrior in blue explained as he leapt off the hut and landed right in front of Scorpion.

"It seems we have a common enemy." Scorpion said as he handed the mirror back to the warrior.

"Yes. So I ask you this: Are you willing to aid me in this mission?" The warrior asked, putting the mirror in a military green backpack, which stored what vital items he could salvage.

"How would you know that I can trust you?" Scorpion asked.

"That's because I am about to save your life." The warrior answered as he took out his katana.

"What?" was all Scorpion could ask before the warrior pushed him out of the way and blocked an incoming laser blast. They assume a fighting stance, facing the very person who fired the laser.

"Kano." Scorpion deduced as he faced Kano and a mid-sized group of armed mercenaries.

"Two targets in one day. This day just keeps getting better." Kano said, twirling a knife in his hands.

"Get ready to run." The warrior whispered to Scorpion as he took out two small metal orbs. The mercenaries prepared to fire their guns at Scorpion and the warrior, but the warrior threw the two orbs on the ground, causing a large cloud of grey smoke to appear. The mercenaries quickly fired in all directions towards the smoke. Far from their sight, the masked warrior and Scorpion are running across the rooftops.

"Who were those guys?" The warrior asked.

"They're known as the Black Dragon. The one with the eye laser is their leader, Kano." Scorpion explained.

"So those are the Black Dragon." The warrior said.

"Who are you, anyway?" Scorpion asked, hoping to get a name.

"I have been called many names in the past, but I have only one you may address me as: The Cobalt Warrior." The warrior introduced himself to the fire ninja.

"Well, considering this isn't entirely accurate, it's an honor to meet you in person." Scorpion said.

"Great to meet you as well, Scorpion. Let's get to my hideout. It's not too far from here." Cobalt said as he and Scorpion left the town.

* * *

Not too far outside Dunwitty, Cobalt and Scorpion are hidden behind a tree. Once they see that the coast is clear, they come out and face each other.

"Thank you for the rescue, Cobalt Warrior." Scorpion thanked with the master's bow.

"No need for thanks. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Cobalt said. "Speaking of friends, there are a few people wanting to meet with you later on."

"Who would want to meet with me?" Scorpion asked.

"You'll see." Cobalt said as a keypad appeared on the tree. He typed in a few numbers and the trunk opened, revealing an elevator. He motions for Scorpion to enter first, which he does without qualm. Cobalt enters after him and the elevator descends deep underground and stops in front of a steel door, which opens immediately.

"Where are we?" Scorpion asked.

"This is just a simple underground bunker. I only use these whenever I go on recon or plan to escort someone important." Cobalt explained.

"It looks like you come prepared." Scorpion complimented.

"Thank you. I have just one simple question: Do you know anyone named the Scarlett Warrior?" Cobalt asked.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Scorpion questioned.

"I just want to know if you know her or not." Cobalt said.

"She's the leader of a group of special fighters known as the Scarlett Army." Scorpion explained.

"I see. We shall resume our mission at dawn." Cobalt said. Scorpion decided that he should rest as well. Once the fire is extinguished, Cobalt began to think to himself.

"_I had a feeling he'd tell me that. She does have an army. I wonder how she would react if she met me." _Cobalt thought as he sat down on the steel floor and drifted to sleep.

* * *

***Cobalt and I are talking about the new chapter. Sofia and Fox come in***

**Sofia: Hey there Archer, Cobalt.**

**Me: Sofia, Fox. Just in time. I finished the new chapter.**

**Fox: And according to my watch, in record time, too.**

**Me: I sure work fast. Fox, could you show Cobalt around and introduce the others to him? I have something to tell Sofia.**

**Fox: Certainly. *leaves with Cobalt***

**Sofia: What is it you wanted to tell me?**

**Me: You want to know the real reason I created Cobalt?**

**Sofia: What is it?**

***I whisper in Sofia's ear. She lets out a gasp.***

**Sofia: You're not serious.**

**Me: Oh, I am.**

**Sofia: I need some time to think this through. *leaves***

**Me: *sighs* I need some time to think as well. Maybe some music will help. You readers leave a review. Peace out, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

***The next morning, I wake up to the sound of jingling Christmas bells. I get up and make my way into the main hall and see an 11-foot Fraser fir decorated from top to bottom with ornaments, lights, garland, and natural frost on a few of the branches***

**Me: What is this?**

***I look down and notice a makeshift Christmas town with a running toy train***

**Me: Who had the time to get a tree and decorate it?**

**Knuckles: We did.**

***I turned around to find Tails, Knuckles, Ike, Sub-Zero, Sofia, Amber, James, Cobalt, and Mason standing behind me***

**Me: You… did all this?**

**Knuckles: We did everything to get into the spirit. Ike and I found a tall enough tree. *high-fives Ike***

**Mason: Tails and I decorated the entire studio inside and out.**

**Cobalt: I found the perfect Christmas town display, along with the train.**

**Sofia: Even my siblings and I decorated the tree. We saved the star just for you.**

***James gives me a handmade star that shines like a real star***

**Me: You did all this… for me?**

**Sofia: For all of us. We just wanted to thank you for everything.**

**Me: Well, thanks. I'm going to gather everyone so that they all see me put this right on the tree. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Kombat in the Kingdom

Chapter 5: Two Warriors Meet

At the royal castle, Scorpion is on the roof above Sofia's room. He's grieving on what happened to Sofia at the Wu Shi Academy in his own world.

"I hope I can find what I could to rescue Sofia." Scorpion grimly said. Then, after about 20 minutes, he receives a message from his on-off rival, Sub-Zero. "What is it?"

"Scorpion, I have located reinforcements. I'm sending you to your location." Sub-Zero confirmed from his end. Scorpion nods in agreement.

"Tell them to meet me outside a town called Dunwitty. I'll explain everything to them when they arrive." Scorpion commanded. The call ends and Scorpion leaps off the roof and lands perfectly on his feet. As he walked away, Cedric and his pet raven Wormwood sees him leave from his tower.

"So, that ninja Scorpion is setting out to rescue Princess Sofia, eh?" Cedric asked with a sneer. Wormwood caws. "Exactly what I had thought, Wormy. Sofia's the only one who can remove the Amulet of Avalor at will. Without her amulet, I can't take over the kingdom. Not to mention that stranger in blue. He's just a pain." The raven caws in understanding. "You're right, Wormy. He must be eliminated at all costs."

* * *

Cobalt was in his bunker sharpening his katana when he felt another presence in the room with him.

He got up and gazed around the room, assuming a defensive stance.

"So," He heard as he looked towards the top right bunk to see his female counterpart staring at him. "You're the guy who's been going at my job."

Cobalt's blade dropped to the floor as Scarlett went next to him.

"I suppose you're a fan of my work?"

Cobalt nodded his head.

"Okay then. I'll start. I am Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow of the Kingdom of Cinnibar, at your service." She shook his hand.

"Call me Cobalt."

"That's a very nice color." Scarlett commented. "So, when Scorpion wound up stuck here, Sofia contacted me in secret and I told her to tell him to act natural around Roland."

"So that explains why he acted like he didn't know her at the castle." Cobalt realized.

"I need my operations to remain as secret as possible. He doesn't yet know of Scorpion's membership and with him stuck here at the time; I knew I had to get this perfect. This had to be an absolutely perfect plan." She thought to herself. Then she suddenly hears echoing footsteps. She quickly took action and left the bunker in a puff of red smoke. The bunker door opens, revealing Scorpion.

"Scorpion." Cobalt greeted.

"I have some people waiting outside. Come with me." Scorpion commanded. Cobalt followed him out of the bunker and meets with Sub-Zero, Raiden, Kitana, Mileena, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Agent 47, Ryu Hayabusa, and Kratos.

"Who are these guys?" Cobalt questioned.

"Just some allies I fight alongside." Scorpion said and introduced the eight warriors to the blue-clad swordsman.

"It's an honor to meet you all. I am the Cobalt Warrior." Cobalt introduced himself.

"So, I heard that Princess Sofia was kidnapped by that sorcerer Shang Tsung." Ezio wondered.

"Correct. Scorpion told me what happened in Earthrealm. Where do you think this Shang Tsung might have taken her?" Cobalt asked.

"Hmm… if Tsung was after the power within the Amulet of Avalor, it's safe to assume that he's taken her to Shao Kahn's Fortress in Outworld." Kitana assumed.

"But we have no knowledge of the palace's exact location." 47 retorted.

"But I do. It's southwest of the Living Forest." Scorpion confirmed. His rival nods in agreement.

"Then it's settled. We're going to Outworld for a rescue mission." Cobalt said with determination. Raiden warps the group of ten out of Enchancia and reappear inside the Living Forest.

"So this is the Living Forest. I've seen scarier." Kratos commented flatly.

"Alright. You said southwest of here, right Scorpion?" 47 asked. The fire ninja nods. "Good. Lead the way." Scorpion does do and the others follow him out of the Living Forest.

* * *

Inside Shao Kahn's Fortress, the aforementioned emperor of Outworld is on his throne awaiting a report from one of his top generals. Beside him were Quan Chi, Baraka, Reptile, Goro, Kintaro, Sheeva, and Ermac.

"So, Emperor, how is it that this supposed 'Amulet of Avalor' can grant powers?" Quan Chi questioned.

"They say it grants the wearer powers varying on the deeds he or she performs. I tend to use those powers to become invincible." Shao Kahn boasted, but it was short as Shang Tsung came in through the doors of the throne room. Wrapped around his right arm was Princess Sofia, who was flailing around in an attempt to escape his grasp.

"Shang Tsung. Where have you been and who is that girl?" Goro demanded.

"In that order, I paid a visit to Earthrealm and this girl is the wielder of our ticket to immortality." Shang Tsung explained as he dropped Sofia to the floor right in front of the emperor.

"Excellent work, sorcerer." Shao Kahn congratulated as he got up from his throne and approached Sofia.

"What is it that you want with me?" Sofia questioned.

"Nothing important, just the powers from your amulet." Shao Kahn reached to grab the Amulet from around Sofia's neck, but a white and purple glow stopped him halfway.

"Drat! A mystic barrier's preventing me from obtaining its power." Shao Kahn growled in contempt and anger.

"What should be done, my liege?" Quan Chi asked. The Outworld Emperor gave it a good thought and came up with an idea.

"There is a spell that is capable of nullifying any and all preventive magic, but we need one of the Six Kamidogu Daggers in order for it to work. I'll send Reptile and Ermac to find it here." Shao Kahn explained.

"What about Scorpion and the mystery warrior in blue?" Baraka questioned.

"I want Scorpion eliminated for his treachery and as for that warrior, bring him to me alive."

"It shall be done, Emperor." Ermac complied as he disappeared in a flash of green light. Reptile became transparent and disappeared as well.

"And what of this girl?" Goro asked, mentioning Sofia.

"Until Ermac and Reptile return with what we need for the spell, take her to the Outworld Spire for imprisonment." Shao Kahn commanded. Goro complied and took Sofia by the arm. He forcefully pulled her to the Spire. Shao Kahn lets out a malicious smirk once Goro and Sofia were out of the throne room.

* * *

***Everyone is gathered in front of the starless tree. I hold in my hand the shining Christmas star***

**Dark Pit: What gives you the right to bring us here? Some of us are very busy. *glares at Pit***

**Me: My apologies for disturbing you all, but some of us have worked very hard to bring the spirit of Christmas to this studio.**

***Everyone mutters among one another happily***

**Me: And so, to show what I am talking about, I am about to put this star at the top of this tree. Tails, Meta Knight, would you two lift me up near the top?**

***I turn to the top of the tree. Tails and Meta Knight carry me up by the waist and once I am inches to the top, I place the star on the tip of the tree, lighting all the lights and giving the tree a magnificent glow in the process. Everyone but Wolf and Dark Pit applaud at the feat***

**Mitch: Beautiful!**

**Palutena: It's like a rainbow of stars.**

**Me: Well, now that the tree is shining bright, time for the fun to really begin. You readers leave a review and happy holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

***I find Tails in his workshop analyzing the Diamond Star with his Miles Electric***

**Me: Hey Tails. How's the analysis going?**

**Tails: Smoothly. You remember when you explained to the others about how each one has separate powers?**

**Me: Yeah. Why?**

**Tails: Well, I discovered that within each Crystal Star lies a power as strong as a lone Chaos Emerald.**

**Me: Are you certain about this?**

**Tails: When am I not certain about my findings?**

**Me: Right. Well, I just came here to tell you that we got back from getting the Ruby Star.**

**Tails: Oh, that reminds me. While you were gone, I discovered the location of another Crystal Star.**

**Me: Really? Where?**

**Tails: Well, according to the signal I received, it's in Westopolis.**

**Me: Westopolis, huh? Sonic and Shadow know that place well.**

**Tails: I'll set up the Tornado 2 for departure.**

**Me: You do that. I've got a story to update.**

* * *

Kombat in the Kingdom

Chapter 6: Shao Kahn's Fortress

Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Raiden, Kitana, Mileena, Ezio, 47, Ryu, Kratos, and Cobalt exit the Living Forest and are in view of Shao Kahn's Fortress. Kitana shudders upon seeing it.

"Why do I always shudder every time I see that place?" Kitana asked herself. Ryu notices guards at the front gate.

"The gates are being guarded. Are there any alternate entrance routes?" Ryu asked.

"I recommend entering through the Armory. There's a hidden entrance in the northwest." Scorpion reported.

"The best thing to do at this point is separate into teams." Ezio spoke up.

"Good idea. Scorpion, Kratos, 47, Ezio, and Mileena will take the hidden entrance while Raiden, Kitana, Sub-Zero, Ryu and I enter through the main gate." Cobalt explained.

"Understood. We will meet outside the throne room. If either team finds Sofia, let us know." Mileena complied.

"Let's go." Cobalt said one more time as each team entered the fortress through their chosen routes. Unknown to them, a certain Saurian overheard their plan from near the Living Forest.

"Hmm…" Reptile murmured in thought.

"Is something wrong, Reptile?" Ermac asked.

"I saw some intruders entering the fortress. The stranger in blue is among them." Reptile explained. "Should we notify the emperor?"

"Not just yet. We are sure Shao Kahn will see him soon." Ermac replied. "Now then, shall we continue our search?" Reptile nods and proceeds past the Living Forest.

* * *

In the passageway towards the Armory, Scorpion's team was successful in entering the fortress. There were weapons forged from molten ore and the dragon symbol is seen hanging in the center.

"So this is the Armory connected to Shao Kahn's Fortress." Ezio said.

"Yes. Scorpion, where do you think the closest route to the throne room is?" 47 asked.

"There's a stairway leading out of the Armory and into the Courtyard." Scorpion explained. "Let's go!" They exit the Armory and Scorpion's team finds themselves outside on the Courtyard. As they were about to proceed, a familiar purple-garbed half-Edenian leapt down from one of the rooftops and landed in front of them, blocking their path.

"Rain!" Mileena identified the half-Edenian. Rain gasps upon seeing Mileena.

"Mileena…?! Why are you on their side?!" Rain questioned.

"When I was cured of my Tarkatan genetics, I realized that I was under the control of a relentless tyrant. It was thanks to the Scarlet Warrior I came to my senses and decided to join the Forces of Light." Mileena explained to the half-Edenian.

"Why bother joining them anyway? You and your new allies will be dead anyway." Rain smirked from behind his mask as he fired a blast of water at Scorpion's team. Kratos anticipates this and deflects it with his Golden Fleece. Rain dodges it with ease.

"Impressive display, Ghost of Sparta. It's a shame that attack will be your last." Rain commented as he began his assault against Scorpion's team.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the fortress' Temple, Cobalt's team knocked out all of the guards and entered the Kombat Temple.

"We're in." Kitana said, looking around.

"Alright, Cobalt, where's the closest route to the throne room?" Ryu asked him. Cobalt focuses on the fortress' layout.

"It's past the Outworld Spire and the War Room. We go past those, we'll reach the throne room by nightfall, and if luck's on our side, we'll find Sofia along the way." Cobalt explained.

"I'd worry less about her and more about your own well-being." A voice barked. Cobalt suddenly took out his katana. From above, a brown-garbed ninja leaps down and punches the floor, causing the area around him to shake, catching the team off their guard.

"Who are you?!" Ryu questioned.

"I am Tremor, of the Black Dragon clan of mercenaries. As his enforcer, the penalty for trespassing Shao Kahn's territory is death." The brown-clad ninja, Tremor, introduced himself as he fires an Earth Blast at Kitana, but Raiden intercepts it with his lightning.

"Why serve Shao Kahn?" Kitana asked.

"I serve no one. Kano has tasked me to keep watch of Shao Kahn's prisoner until Ermac and Reptile return." Tremor claimed.

"With what?" Sub-Zero demanded.

"That's for the emperor to know." Tremor replied as a group of Black Dragon thugs appeared from the upper level of the Temple. Cobalt's team assumed their respective stances and began to fight them off.

* * *

Inside Shao Kahn's Throne Room, the Outworld emperor and his generals are awaiting for the return of Ermac and Reptile with the Kamidogu Dagger so that he can break the seal surrounding Sofia's amulet. Just as he was about to say something, Quan Chi approached him with a forlorn look on his face.

"Is something troubling you, Quan Chi?" Shao Kahn asked him.

"My lord, I bring some troubling news. Scorpion and the stranger in blue have infiltrated the fortress." Quan Chi warned.

"What?!" Shao Kahn barked.

"Don't worry about them, my liege. I have sent Rain to deal with Scorpion and as for that warrior in blue, well, let's just say things will get _shaky_ for him." Shang Tsung notified.

"Excellent work, sorcerer." Shao Kahn congratulated as he got up from his throne. "Shang Tsung, see to it that I am not disturbed. I will begin the preparations for the spell."

"It shall be done." Shang Tsung replied with a bow as Shao Kahn left the throne room. Unknown to the Outworld Emperor, a figure was seen in the shadows overhearing the conversation.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." A familiar female voice said with a glare.

* * *

***In the studio hangar, Tails has finished setting up the Tornado 2 to depart for Westopolis. I come in with Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver.***

**Tails: Archer. How'd the update go?**

**Me: Got it done.**

**Blaze: Are you certain Tails found the next Crystal Star in Westopolis?**

**Shadow: *scoffs* How should I know? All I can remember during the Black Arms invasion is my name.**

**Tails: Hey, speaking of things to remember, I forgot to ask Rouge if she wanted to come along.**

**Shadow: If you're looking for her, I got word from G.U.N. that some of their soldiers discovered a green star-shaped stone there. I sent Rouge to assist them and told them I'll meet with them later.**

**Sonic: Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot that you and Rouge were G.U.N. agents.**

**Tails: Well, with that aside… *starts up the Tornado 2* Ready to go?**

***Sonic, Knuckles and Blaze climb aboard***

**Me: Alright. Next stop: Westopolis. Oh, before I forget, a review is appreciated. I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

***We are following Dojo and the monks back to the temple when we spot the Silver Manta Ray fly past us***

**Raimundo: Either I need my eyes checked or that was the Silver Manta Ray that flew right past us.**

**Kimiko: No doubt about it, Rai.**

**Me: Hold on. Smoke's team is aboard that Wu.**

**Clay: You know those hombres?**

**Me: More or less.**

**Dojo: Looks like they're heading to Chase Young's lair. We should follow them. Help them out.**

**Me: You guys go on ahead. The rest of us need to borrow some Shen Gong Wu from Master Fung.**

**Omi: Good idea. We will greet you there.**

**Raimundo: I think he means "meet you there."**

***Dojo and the Xiaolin Dragons proceed to follow Smoke's team to Chase's lair while we continue to the temple***

* * *

Kombat in the Kingdom

Chapter 7: Further into the Fortress

Scorpion's team is currently facing Rain inside the courtyard of Shao Kahn's fortress. The half-Edenian prince has already defeated everyone except for Scorpion whose fire abilities matched Rain's water powers.

"I am impressed, Hanzo. You managed to last the longest against me." Rain noted, blocking a left kick to the side. "What is your secret?"

"I will never tell the secrets of my strength to those who side with Shao Kahn!" Scorpion barked as he launched a fireball at the half-Edenian who deflects it with an Aqua Blast, creating a cloud of steam. Once the steam cleared, Scorpion was gone. Rain looked around in a defensive stance. From the top of the courtyard walls, Scorpion sprung a surprise attack and attacked the half-Edenian prince with a barrage of punches and kicks. He struck his blows so hard he broke his ribs, spine, and skull. Rain was unable to recover from those blows.

"Whoa. I never knew Scorpion had this much fighting power within him." Agent 47 noted. Scorpion helped everyone to their feet.

"We should get going before Rain recovers." Scorpion commanded with one last look at Rain.

"Good idea." Kratos agreed and they all entered the fortress.

* * *

Inside the fortress throne room, Shao Kahn drags in a bound Sofia and places her in the center of the room. Ermac and Reptile return with a dagger with a blue-glowing blade.

"My liege, we have returned with the dagger." Reptile reported.

"Excellent. Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, the time has come. Begin the spell." Shao Kahn commanded as he placed the dagger on the floor with the blade facing Sofia. The two sorcerers stepped to the dagger side-by-side and began to chant the spell.

"Ruarkaa… Sunomexar… Etalmokor… Shah Rexon…" Quan Chi and Shang Tsung began chanting as a green beam of soul energy struck the dagger, levitating it and sending it slowly towards Sofia's amulet. Shao Kahn let out a satisfied grin as the spell progressed. "Ruarkaa… Serunoko… Irutuko… Nar Shukar…"

"That amulet and its power will soon be mine." Shao Kahn said to himself quietly. Suddenly, a crimson blur strikes both sorcerers simultaneously and the dagger vanishes. "What?!"

"Looking for something?" A female voice called out. Everyone looks to who spoke, revealing Scarlett, wielding a longsword in one hand and holding the dagger in the other.

"Scarlett!" Sofia called out, relieved at her sudden arrival.

"So, you have the nerve to take away what should have been mine?!" Shao Kahn questioned.

"The Amulet of Avalor was never yours to begin with. You should know that, Emperor." Scarlett told him as she dropped the Kamidogu dagger and destroyed it with her sword. Seeing the Kamidogu dagger destroyed made Shao Kahn very angry. He takes out his Wrath Hammer and attacks Scarlett with it. She blocks the attack with her sword.

* * *

Cobalt's team has defeated everybody except for Tremor. The Earth elemental ninja is battling Cobalt and Sub-Zero two-on-one. Sub-Zero dodges a Stone Punch from Tremor and counters with his Kori Blade. Cobalt deals more damage with his katana. The combined attacks left Tremor unable to fight anymore.

"No… I have failed. I am no longer worthy to serve the Black Dragon." Tremor said in defeat as he got up and kneeled in front of Cobalt. "Go ahead. Finish me. I am no longer worthy enough to live." Cobalt pointed his katana at Tremor's head.

"Wait, you're not…?" Kitana began before Ryu interrupted.

"Even though your boss has tasked you to eliminate us, I have sworn an oath not to kill anyone, friend or foe." Cobalt informed him as he sheathed his katana. The thunder god smiles with satisfaction. Then they start hearing clashing metal coming from the top of the fortress.

"Sounds like something's going on at the throne room. Let's go." Raiden commanded. Everyone nods and proceeds to the throne room. They fight their way to the doors of the throne room and meet up with Scorpion's team.

"You heard the clashing metal too, didn't you?" Mileena asked.

"Yes. And I have a distinct possibility that Shao Kahn is in there battling someone." Ryu noted.

"Let's go." Sub-Zero nodded and opened the doors.

* * *

Minutes ago, Scarlett was being overpowered by Shao Kahn and his hammer. She parried attack after attack, but they were too strong to block. She was covered in bruises and scars and a row of her ribs were broken. She attempts to get up, but her wounds keep her from fighting. Shao Kahn grins with malice and approaches her, dragging the hammer across the floor.

"Pathetic. I was hoping for more of a challenge." The Outworld Emperor sneered. Scarlett tries to speak up, but Shao Kahn knocks her back further. "Really… I was having a bit of fun. But sadly, this is where it ends." He raises his hammer high, ready to finish her. "Farewell, Scarlet Warrior." Scarlett closes her eyes so she won't see her end coming. But it never came. Before Shao Kahn swung his hammer, a kunai was driven into his chest from behind. He drops the hammer behind him and a voice is heard.

"GET OVER HERE!"

* * *

***We make it back to the Xiaolin Temple and meet with Master Fung***

**Master Fung: Ah, welcome back, travelers.**

**Me: Greetings, Master Fung. I saw the Silver Manta Ray fly by us.**

**Master Fung: Ah, yes. Your friend was here earlier. I gave him the Silver Manta Ray along with some Shen Gong Wu to aid him in the battle against Chase Young.**

**Kung Lao: I'm sure you did, but I'm not sure if he can defeat him. He needs all the help he can get. We already sent the monks to follow him.**

**Master Fung: I understand. I shall give you some Shen Gong Wu to help your friend out.**

***Master Fung leads us to the Shen Gong Wu vault and hands us some Shen Gong Wu. I have the Two-Ton Tunic, Amber has the Tangle Web Comb, Sofia has the Reversing Mirror, Vivian has the Juju Flytrap, Rancis has the Lasso Boa-Boa, Gloyd has the Moby Morpher, and Vanellope has the Changing Chopsticks***

**Master Fung: Do the rest of you need a Shen Gong Wu?**

**Liu Kang: Thank you, Master Fung, but our skill is all we need.**

**Master Fung: Ah, I see. That ambition of yours reminds me of one of those robots that was with him. I believe his name was… Drift, I think.**

**Me: Thank you Master Fung. We'll return these once his friends are rescued.**

**Master Fung: Be careful. Like I told your friend, Chase Young is a powerful foe.**

**Knuckles: Ha! We faced powerful foes before, right Sonic?**

**Sonic: No time for bragging, Knuckles.**

**Me: Sonic's right. Smoke needs some help. Let's meet up with the monks. You readers are welcome to RRF. Archer out.**


	8. Chapter 8

***We return to the ruins of the base to come up with a plan to get Ahsoka and Vanellope back to our side***

**Obi-Wan: There has to be a way to get them back.**

**Kimiko: But how? There isn't any Shen Gong Wu that can counter it.**

**Me: Uh, actually, there is.**

**Amber: What do you mean?**

**Me: It just so happens that before this fiasco, I made a few modifications to my wrist-com, including a Shen Gong Wu tracker. And when it went off, it indicated a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. The Charm of Alucard.**

**Sofia: The Charm of what?**

**Dojo: *opens the Ancient Scroll* The Charm of Alucard. It is the Pendant of the Vampire King's sister Shen Gong Wu. The charm can dispel anyone possessed by the Pendant's user.**

**Anakin: If we can get that Charm, we can use it to get Ahsoka and Vanellope back on our side.**

**Rancis: That is, if Chase Young doesn't beat us to it.**

**Me: They won't! It just so happens that I've located the Charm of Alucard in Transylvania.**

**Dojo: No. Not there.**

**Me: Yes, Dojo. We're going to the home of Castle Dracula.**

**Dojo: I've always dreaded going there, but if it's for the Shen Gong Wu, then I've got nothing to lose. *transforms* Hop on!**

***We take off for Transylvania in search of the Charm of Alucard***

* * *

Kombat in the Kingdom

Chapter 8: Cobalt's Power Awakened

Scarlett was about to be executed by Shao Kahn when suddenly a kunai was driven into his back, making him drop his hammer. Scarlett looks behind the Outworld Emperor and sees Scorpion and the others. Scorpion pulls Shao Kahn back just as he shouted his signature line.

"GET OVER HERE!" The Outworld Emperor is pulled back with enough force as Scorpion deals a powerful uppercut that cracked his jaw.

"Scorpion…" Scarlett called out weakly.

"Save your strength. I'll deal with him." Scorpion told her as he stepped forward to face the tyrant.

"Not alone, you won't!" Cobalt spoke up as he joined the fire ninja.

"Scorpion. I was surprised you came all this way." Shao Kahn spoke with a malicious gaze, which shifted to Cobalt. "And you saved me the trouble by coming here."

"So you were expecting me, huh?" Cobalt questioned.

"Yes. And now that you're here…" He continued before his Wrath Hammer dissipated and rematerialized in his hands. "…I can kill you myself!"

"Well, why don't you try us?" Scorpion taunted as his palms ignited. Shao Kahn charged straight at the two warriors. Scorpion and Cobalt charged in retaliation, signaling the beginning of the final battle.

**(Battle BGM: Kingdom Hearts II OST – Tension Rising)**

Cobalt threw a punch at Shao Kahn, but it was blocked by Shao Kahn. This gave Scorpion the chance to strike at his torso. The attack connects, but Kahn barely felt it. Scorpion continues by using his flame attacks and attempting to damage Shao Kahn. As he parried Shao Kahn's attacks, he looked over to the others.

"What are you doing?!" Scorpion shouted. "Untie Sofia and get her out of here! We'll meet with you in Earthrealm!" Raiden quickly teleports to the young princess, who was still tied up and kneeling between an unconscious Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. He used his lightning to break Sofia's binds.

"Thanks, Lord Raiden." Sofia thanked warmly as Raiden placed a hand on her shoulder.

"All in due time, Princess. Now we must hurry." Raiden teleported himself and Sofia out of the fortress.

"We shall meet outside the fortress walls, Scorpion." Mileena informed the fire ninja. Scorpion nods and the others left with Kratos carrying a wounded Scarlett by the arm.

Shao Kahn fires an Explosive Ball at Scorpion from his eyes, yet it was dodged with his Teleport Attack. Scorpion retaliates by throwing a fireball at Kahn. The Outworld Emperor anticipates this and deflects it back with his Emperor's Shield.

"Is that your best, Scorpion? I've seen better fighting from a one-eyed Oni without any arms!" Shao Kahn taunted. This provoked Scorpion to the point of charging at him without thinking. Shao Kahn blocked his attack and unleashed his Charging Spikes, knocking Scorpion back towards a pillar. It was Cobalt's turn to attack. He shot a blast of lightning from his Elemental Rod, but Shao Kahn caught the attack and threw it back at him. Cobalt anticipated this by conjuring an ice wall and blocked it. He fired a gust of wind from his rod, but Shao Kahn stood his ground and endured the blast of wind. He counters by firing his Light Spear. It grazes Cobalt's arm. Feeling that, the blue-garbed warrior switches to his katana and swings it at Kahn, but it was blocked and he was sent flying with a strong kick to his chest.

"And to think you were going to be a challenge." Kahn ridiculed as he stomped on Cobalt's chest, causing him to shout in pain. "Now tell me how I can get that amulet!"

"Forget it! Only the Amulet's wearer can remove it!" Cobalt spat at Kahn.

"Then I'll just make her take it off." Kahn told him.

"You'll never get the Amulet of Avalor!" Scorpion shouted as he charged at Shao Kahn with his twin swords. Shao Kahn dealt an uppercut that sent him high in the air and slammed him to the floor with his hammer.

"Scorpion!" Cobalt cried out, as he slowly got up, using his katana for support. Shao Kahn went over to Scorpion and grabbed him by the neck.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" Shao Kahn questioned.

"I'm… strong enough… to… take you down!" Scorpion told him, struggling to escape Kahn's grip.

"That'll be the day. Look, I'll do you a big favor and spare both your lives, and in exchange, your little princess brings me her amulet." Shao Kahn suggested.

"There's… no way… she'll comply to… to someone like you!"

"Then, I'm afraid that this is where you die!" Shao Kahn charges up an Explosive Ball from his eyes, ready to execute the fire ninja until a bright blue light started to shine. Both looked over to Cobalt, who was glowing with a blue aura.

"You… you animal! You kidnap Sofia, try to steal her amulet, mortally injure Scarlett, and now you try to kill Scorpion! You'll pay for this, Shao Kahn!" Cobalt threatened him as he let out a battle roar and a blinding light shrouded the room. Once the light died down, they saw that Cobalt had transformed. Gold marks surrounded most of his suit and his eyes are crimson red. His katana has gained a golden edge and is infused with the powers from his Elemental Rod: Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Thunder, Light, and Darkness.

"Do you honestly think something like that is going to beat me?" Shao Kahn questioned, uninterested. Cobalt simply readied himself.

"Well, how about you find out for yourself?" Cobalt countered.

"Heh-heh-heh. I thought you'd never ask." Shao Kahn answered him as he dropped Scorpion and summoned his Wrath Hammer. They charged at each other, signaling the start of the true final battle.

_To be continued…_

* * *

***We arrive in front of Transylvania's Bran Castle. The sun has already set when we land***

**Kimiko: So that's the famous Castle Dracula.**

**Clay: Looks a lot less scary than I imagined.**

**Me: Trust me; it'll get very frightening at this time of night.**

**Dojo: E-E-Easy for you to say!**

**Sofia: Why, Dojo Kanojo Cho, you're not scared, are you?**

**Dojo: What?! No way! I know the legends! Vampires aren't real!**

***We hear a bat screech above us, which made Dojo wail in fright and cling to Omi's head. The bat suddenly transforms into a raven-haired girl, who starts laughing up an uproar***

**?: I sure got you good!**

***Kenny was about to attack her when I stop him***

**Me: No, Kenny. Apart from the shapeshifting, I don't think she's what you'd expect from a vampire.**

**?: You're right on the money. I am a vampire, but don't worry. I won't be drinking any blood. Name's Mavis, by the way.**

**Me: Uh, pleased to meet you, Mavis.**

**Mavis: So what brings you here?**

**Amber: Long story short, our friends are being possessed by Chase Young and the Pendant of the Vampire King. We came looking for the Charm of Alucard so we can get them back.**

**Mavis: Charm of Alucard?**

**Me: I'll explain everything while we look for that charm. *I turn to the camera* In the meantime, you readers may RRF. Archer out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(We cross the portal to the Satellite where we face a giant hole in the ground)**

**Crow: Man, this gaping crater brings back memories.**

**Luna: I'll say.**

**(We suddenly hear a multitude of whirring engines coming our way)**

**Derek: Hey, you guys hear that?**

**Yuya: That sounds like…**

**Akiza: Duel Runners!**

**(We turn around and find a group of about 200-250 Duel Bots riding on identical Duel Runners)**

**Jack Atlas: Those are Ghosts!**

**Luna: And a lot of them, too!**

**Yusei: Jack, Crow and I beat them before. With our combined power, we'll do it again.**

**?: Easier said than done, Yusei!**

**(We turn to the crater and see a figure in a white hooded cloak with spiky grey hair, red eyes, and pale skin with a metal eyepiece over his right eye. Beside him was a cage containing Leo and Trudge)**

**Crow: Primo!**

**Primo: Team 5D's. It's been a long time since the World Racing Grand Prix. And it looks like you made some new friends.**

**Yusei: Cut the chatter, Primo! We know you and Yliaster captured our friends! We want them back!**

**Primo: Not so fast, Yusei. You may have stopped us from completing the Grand Design, but Yliaster still stands strong.**

**Gong: Don't be so sure of it, Primo! Gong has no clue what this Grand Design is, but Gong is sure of this: Yliaster is going down!**

**Primo: Don't count on it. Duel Bots, attack!**

**(The Ghosts summon a lot of Ally Salvos and start attacking. We fight them off with our own monsters. You readers enjoy the final chapter of Kombat in the Kingdom)**

* * *

Kombat in the Kingdom

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Cobalt's sudden transformation surprised Scorpion and Shao Kahn. The downed fire ninja gasped while Shao Kahn shook in fear, something he never done during his rule.

"That is enough, Shao Kahn! Now I'm MAD!" Cobalt roared with rage as he sprinted to him and dealt a strong side kick to the Outworld Emperor's face, almost breaking his jaw. Kahn retaliates with an Energy Lance, but Cobalt used his powered-up sword to deflect it. Cobalt then fired a wave of flame from the golden-edged blade. He blocks it with an Emperor's Shield and sends it back at him, but the gold-and-blue warrior dodges the attack flawlessly. Kahn summons his Wrath Hammer and flings it at him, only for it to be dodged. Cobalt then retaliated with a combined blast of ice and earth from the golden-edged sword. The attack strikes him in the torso. Cobalt looks over to Scorpion, who is still heavily injured from Kahn's onslaught.

"Scorpion… I need you to get out of here." Cobalt told him.

"No, I can't leave you to face him alone!" Scorpion interjected.

"Just get out of here while I still have control over myself! I'll rendezvous with you and the others in Earthrealm. Go now!" Cobalt countered. Scorpion hesitated at first, but after a brief moment of thought, left the throne room via Teleport, just in time for Shao Kahn to recover from the attack.

"So it's just you and me, huh? Fine, I'll have plenty of fun killing you." Kahn said as he summoned his hammer.

"You won't be killing any more innocents when I'm through with you!" Cobalt countered as he raised his sword.

**(Battle BGM: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST – It Has to Be This Way)**

Kahn charged at him with his hammer in hand. Cobalt blocked his attacks with this golden-edged katana. Metal started to clash with metal as their attacks were parried, one after another. Shao Kahn lands a kick on Cobalt's chest, but thanks to the latter's newly acquired powers, it had little effect. Cobalt retaliates with a triple punch combo to the chest, stomach and face, the last punch giving Kahn a bloody nose. The Outworld Emperor wipes the blood off with his hand.

"Well, look at that. Three punches and all I managed to give you was a bloody nose." Cobalt calmly pointed out. The Outworld Emperor scoffed.

"So you managed to land some lucky shots on me. That changes nothing!" Shao Kahn sneered.

"Well, here's something that will change." Cobalt countered as he sped at him with his sword and started dealing a flurry of slashes. Shao Kahn barely kept up with his immense speed and blocked almost every attack. He parries another strike and counters with an Explosive Ball at close proximity. That attack pushed Cobalt back a few feet. Kahn takes advantage of this and forces him even further with a Charging Spikes.

"Your powers are nothing compared to mine!" Shao Kahn taunted. Cobalt gets up, exhausted from the battle. "Face it, I'm unstoppable!" He then laughs boastfully.

"You're… wrong, Shao Kahn!" Cobalt interjected, forcing Kahn to stop his laugh riot. "No one is unstoppable. Many have said those words, but none have proved it in battle."

"What's your point?" Kahn questioned.

"The point I'm trying to say is that even though your powers are immeasurable, you will never win!"

"Well, that is sure to change!" Shao Kahn countered as he charged up a Charging Spikes. "If you were smart, you'd give up now!"

"_Man, these new powers really did a number on my body! I'm not sure I can keep up. If Kahn manages to land his attack, I'm finished!"_ Cobalt thought, then laughed quietly. "I got to say, I'm quite surprised. No one has ever driven me to use this technique."

"Then what are you waiting for? I want to see this technique of yours. Of course, nothing will ever overtake my powers." Kahn challenged.

"Alright, but I must warn you, Emperor." Cobalt said as he focuses his energy, cups his hands together, and draws them back to one side. "You asked for it! Ka… me… ha… me…" As he prepares to unleash his final move, a whitish-blue ball of energy forms in his hands.

"Hope you're ready, because this tower will be your grave!" Kahn warned him as he charged right at him with a supercharged Charging Spikes.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Cobalt cried as he thrust his hands forward, releasing a beam of charged energy. The attacks collide and once they did, a blinding light shone all across the throne room.

* * *

Moments before the colliding attacks, Scorpion managed to escape to Earthrealm via Teleport. There, he met with the others. Lord Raiden is healing Scarlett's wounds with his lightning.

"What happened?" Ezio asked.

"We managed to hold him off long enough for you to escape, but he overpowered us. Shao Kahn was about to kill me when suddenly, Cobalt had transformed." Scorpion explained.

"He transformed?" Sofia asked. "Where is he now?"

"He's fighting him… alone."

"What?!" Scarlett shouted. "He's fighting Kahn alone?!"

"Control yourself, Queen Scarlett! Your wounds haven't fully healed yet!" Raiden warned her. But she ignored him and got up.

"I don't care! I can't just sit on the sidelines while my counterpart is fighting the most relentless tyrant in the multiverse!" Scarlett yelled as she vanished in a cloud of scarlet red smoke.

"Be careful, Scarlett." Sofia whispered while Raiden contemplated in Scarlett's argument.

* * *

Back in the tower, Cobalt is struggling to push Shao Kahn back. Kahn, on the other hand, was smirking with ease. Unknown to him, Scarlett appeared behind a pillar behind Cobalt. She looks from behind the pillar and notices Cobalt. She was astounded by his transformed state.

"Scorpion was right. He did transform." Scarlett whispered to herself. "Bu even with his new powers, he's struggling. I have to help him."

Cobalt happens to be struggling to push Shao Kahn's attack back at him. Suddenly, he felt that somehow, his attack is getting stronger. He looks next to him and notices Scarlett lending him energy.

"Scarlett? What are you doing here?" Cobalt asked her.

"I can't let you die fighting Shao Kahn alone, Cobalt." Scarlett told him. "Your friends helped you get this far on this mission. There's no way you'll die alone. Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kratos, all of the Scarlet Army is behind you."

"She's right." Cobalt heard another familiar voice. The blue-garbed swordsman looked to the other side of him and sees Sofia, Kratos, and Scorpion lending him some of their energy as well.

"As much as I hate saying this, even a god doesn't deserve to lose a trusted ally such as you." Kratos informed him as Sub-Zero, Ezio, Kitana, Mileena, Agent 47, Raiden, and Ryu joined the others and gave him a piece of their energy.

"Your power is as strong as ever, Cobalt Warrior. Use our strength to defeat Shao Kahn for good." Raiden grinned.

"Everyone... thank you." Cobalt thanked, shedding a single tear as he turned back to the Outworld Emperor

"You hear that, Shao Kahn? That proves that even if you have immeasurable powers, you'll never defeat us!" Cobalt shouted to Kahn. "As long as my friends are with me, we'll never lose to anyone! Not even you!" With that said, he lets out one last battle roar and increased his attack's power and size, overtaking Kahn and engulfing him in the energy beam.

"I-Impossible...! I've the power of a god... I can't lose... to a... mortal...!" Shao Kahn groaned in pain one final time as the energy beam disintegrates the Outworld Emperor. The beam of whitish blue energy finally dissipates, leaving a gigantic hole in the wall. The two unconscious sorcerers wake up in time to see Shao Kahn be defeated.

"No…" Quan Chi gasped.

"This… This can't be real…" Shang Tsung gasped. Cobalt and the Scarlet Army notice the two sorcerers. In surprise and anger, they escape through a portal.

"Grr! They got away." Cobalt growled.

"Forget them. What's important is that Shao Kahn is no more." Scarlett notified.

"You're right. Let's go." Cobalt said as he picked up his sword and left the tower with the army.

* * *

After returning to Enchancia safely, Sofia, Scarlett, and Cobalt having reverted to his normal state, explained to the royal family what happened.

"So you're saying this sorcerer kidnapped Sofia and brought her to Outworld so he can steal her amulet and you and the Scarlett Army went there to rescue her and during your battle against this Shao Kahn, you had transformed and defeated him with ease?" King Roland asked Cobalt.

"I know it sounds quite ludicrous, your majesty, but I'm speaking the truth." Cobalt answered.

"Well, ludicrous or not, I must thank you for rescuing our daughter." Roland thanked the blue-garbed warrior.

"You're very welcome, your majesty." Cobalt bowed respectfully. Soon, all three of them exited the castle, meeting with the rest of the army as Cobalt kneeled to Sofia's level. But before he could say anything, Sofia hugged him.

"Thank you, Cobalt, for rescuing me." Sofia thanked him. His response was a smile as he hugged her back.

"Cobalt Warrior, in honor of your courageous efforts in rescuing my apprentice, I hereby declare you an official member of the Scarlett Army." Scarlett announced to Cobalt as she gave him the tiger/dragon badge that matched the tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Thank you." Cobalt simply said as he pinned the badge on his left shoulder.

"Now, should you encounter any problems here, you know who to call."

"Understood." Cobalt nods one last time as he vanishes in a cloud of blue smoke.

* * *

**(After defeating all of the Ghosts, we turn to Primo, who was really mad)**

**Jack Atlas: Give up, Primo. You lost.**

**Primo: The battle, yes, but the war is far from over.**

**(Primo leaps up and lands aboard his Terrible Omen and drives off. Kite and Gong free Leo and Trudge from the cage)**

**Leo: Thanks for the rescue, guys.**

**Trudge: I don't understand how Primo would capture us so quickly.**

**Declan: I suppose that is a mystery best left alone.**

**Me: Declan's right. Perhaps we should leave this dilemma out of the history books.**

**(I use my portable portal creation device to make a new portal back to the studio)**

**Me: Let's head back. You readers may RRF if you choose to. Archer out.**


End file.
